If we play very quiet,Mary never has to know
by dreamsofpadackles
Summary: ravier.Romeo,xavier. its been months in the making and desires will finally be acted upon. if we play very quiet my lamb,mary never has to know.just once in my life i think itd be nice just to lose control just once.


"_Come on Xavier you know just as well as I do that we both WANT this. I want you, I can't and wont deny it anymore". The other blonde haired boy pleaded. "Theres no wrong or right theres just us". _

_He ran his hand up Xavier's denim clad thigh, inching slowly towards Xavier's hard member. "I want you too,No denying it from now on" Xavier replied in a voice laced with lust. The other boy moved closer to Xavier,and whispered the three words Xavier had been wanting to hear, "I love you". Xavier turned to the boy and replied sicerely "I love you too,Romeo"._

The sun broke through the curtains waking a young Xavier Austin from his dreams. Yea,dreams involving a blonde haired best friend by the name of Romeo Smith. His mind kept replaying the dream,and he groaned internally. _You know he's never going to love you that way,he loves Annie. _He kept telling himself this but neither the feelings or the dreams went away. He kept thinking of all the ways that he could touch his best friend,all the pleasure they could make each other feel. _Stupid brain your really not helping my morningwood. _He mentally told himself off. He walked round in the kitchen for a while before deciding to get a glass of O.J from the fridge. "knock knock,someones looking especially fine today"a smooth voice came from the doorway. _CRAP! Anyone but him! _Xavier panicked the last thing he need was for Romeo to see his erection tenting his boxers.

"Uh yeah,uhm I'm just gonna..." he pointed towards his bedroom "Change into something that doesnt show you've been having happy dreams" Romeo cut in. _Great he noticed, how freakin embarassing! _Xavier thought. "Dude you shouldn't even be noticing"! Xavier shouted on the way to his bedroom. As he closed the bedroom door he thought _I mean, I want you to notice,but I just wish it would be for different reasons. _

**_Shit! Real smooth Romeo,youre not supposed to let him know youre looking. _**Romeo thought to himself as Xavier closed the door. Romeo knew it sounded cliched but the moment he saw Xavier he knew there was something different about the more he got to know Xavier the deeper he fell. He wondered what it'd be like to kiss him and suck him off as if it were his only goal in quite possibly have the favor returned. "I thought you'd be going out with Annie tonight" Xavier stated whilst coming out of the bedroom. "na uh friday night is guy night,no girl is going to change that." Romeo replied. "So I've got beer,movies,and uh we could have pizza,what do you want"? Xavier asked. "I want you" "Huh what'd you say"? Xavier questioned. "I said I want pizza"Romeo lied. "Are you feeling alright Xav,you look kinda pale"? He asked. "Yeah im fine" Xavier replied.

In the bedroom both boys lay on Xavier's double bed. "I think we should play truth or dare" Romeo stated,moving up towards Xavier. "Uhm ." Xavier replied. "When was the last time you kissed someone"? Romeo asked. "About a month ago,maybe more,Truth or Dare"Xavier replied. "I think i'll choose dare." Romeo answered. "Dare you to,Skull this beer" Xavier dared passing a full can of beer over to Romeo. "Dude if I get a hangover you are so nursing me back to full health" Romeo laughed while taking the beer and opening it "Ok here goes nothing." he tipped his head back slightly and skulled the whole slighty when he finished. "Truth or Dare". "Truth again" Xavier replied. "Hmmm when was the last time you had a crush on someone"Romeo asked,truthfully not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "I have a crush on someone"Xavier replied. "Dare" Romeo said before Xavier could ask. "I dare you to sing me part of one of your favorite songs." Xavier replied.

"_Oh oh I have the hardest time resisting you,and oh oh oh if you,if you feel the same way,then how could we be friends,I'm right you know,we cant go on like this,and I'll try to give you everything and if I fail well then I fail,but at least I gave you something." _

Romeo sang. "thats nice,who's it by"? Xavier asked. "Cartel,it's off their C.D 's called if I fail." He replied placing a hand on Xaviers thigh. "Sing me another,a full song,please."? Xavier asked. "uhm ok."

_I hear you calling out my name  
All of the elements will fade  
Never before has love looked safe  
Never again will it look the same  
But then we fall back now to this empty house  
There the wars will rage  
And if you leave me now in this empty house  
Baby it's okay  
Oh and its only you yeah its only you  
Its only you and me  
Oh and its only you yeah its only you  
It's only you and me yeah  
And I feel you crawling out my veins  
Leaving the walls inside with flames  
Burning the emptiness I've saved  
Until lonely you remain  
But then my lungs collapse and you pull me out  
Forever I've been changed  
Honey you can take me now til it all runs out  
Baby it's okay  
Oh but theres only you yeah its only you  
It's only you i see  
Girl if its only you yeah its only you  
Its only you and me yeah  
Can you feel it now  
I've weighed it all out  
Here and now my world turns inside out  
And I swear I  
I hear you calling  
I hear you calling out my name  
Only you yeah its only you  
It's only you I see  
and if its only you yeah its only you  
It's only you and me yeah  
It's only you yeah its only you  
It's only you and me _

Romeo finished in a soft voice. "So uh,You like"? Romeo asked blushing slightly. "I like,very much, you have a nice voice" Xavier replied. "I" "Xavier are you home,Can you come help me with the groceries"? Gina called from the kitchen. _**Just my luck,I finally get up the courage to go tell him I love him and we get interrupted,by his mother no less. **_Romeo thought. " hey listen,you go help your Mum and Im just going to head out and see Annie" Romeo said."Oh ok, bye,txt me yeah"? Xavier replied slapping Romeo on the shoulder. "Yeah" Romeo said.

Once Romeo had left and Xavier was sure he could ask his mum what to do,he just up and out with it "Mum.I think I'm gay."

"Xavier,I think you dont know what you're talking 'e young and confused,it'll just be a phase."Gina stated firmly. "Well im bi at least, yea thats its I'm Bi and im in love with romeo"Xavier replied. "Romeo,He hasnt manipulated you in anyway has he"? Gina asked. "No Mum,how could you even think that,I know he'd never do that to me,why cant you just accept that"? Xavier defended. "No youre exactly right,im dating someone you dont like it'd just be hypocritical for me to say youre not allowed to see him anymore."Gina replied.

"Listen,Annie,I cant do this is, I'm in love with Xavier. And its unfair to lie to you and to lie to myself anymore than I have." Romeo told Annie. "I knew it".She replied. "Huh"? Romeo asked. "I've seen the way you look at him,as if theres no one else in the room. At first I thought I was imagining it, but now I know."She replied. "Oh,do you hate me"? He asked. "No,I'm a little bit upset sure,but I dont hate you,and I'm sure I'll get over."She stated. "Thanks for understanding. I just dont know what to do,it's so hard to be around him and resist the urge to kiss him. Im going insane." Romeo confessed. "Maybe you should just go for it" She said. "and what if he ends up hating me"? Romeo asked her. "He'll get over it,Im sure of it,just,what if he feels the same"? She replied.

Xavier lay on his bed. He just couldnt get the image of Romeo singing him that song out of his head. Wondering if maybe it meant something. Well of course the song in general meant something. but wondering if it meant that Romeo felt the same way. _Yeah,when pigs fly,and we know that'll be never. _He thought to himself. He felt his cell phone vibrate and smiled when he saw it was from Romeo.

_**Xav Needa see you. Its urgent. Just,can I come over or do you wanna meet somewhere? –**_

_**Hey man,come over then we can hang out once we decide what to do,yeah –**_

_**ok be there in around you –**_

_Love you,_that couldnt possibly be meant they way he thought it was meant could it? _Nah, its probably him getting all girly from hanging around Annie too much. _Xavier thought to himself.

_God of all the people I could fall for why'd it have to be him,the one person I cant have. _He asked himself mentally.

Holy crap was Romeo nervous. He'd just told his best friend via txt that he loved him. And when said best friend didnt reply it meant they didnt feel the same way right? So why is he heading over there to say it to Xaviers face? _**Maybe Im crazy, yeah definitely crazy. **_He thought.

Xavier had to admit,Romeo looked scared. Really scared and overly nervous. "Whats up man"? Xavier asked. "I broke up with Annie."He replied truthfully. And just like that,the biggest glimmer of hope shone deep in his heart.

"Really,why is that"? Xavier asked. "because im in love with someone else,Someone VERY close to me". Romeo replied.


End file.
